


Left Behind

by flkeysgal98



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post X-Men: First Class, X-Men References, X-Men: First Class (2011), X-men Inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flkeysgal98/pseuds/flkeysgal98
Summary: Takes place on the beach in Cuba and beyond. Charles' injury, his stay in the hospital and sometime after. Takes a look at his and Erik's friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

  
To say Charles was enraged was an understatement. Incensed was more like it. He also felt betrayed at the same time. He watched as Erik turned the missiles mid air and aimed them for the American and Russian fleet currently out in the ocean beyond the beach they were standing on. At that moment, Erik was embodying his other personality, Magneto.

"Erik stop!" Charles yelled, trying to reach through the exterior Erik had built around him. He already couldn't communicate telepathically because of the damn helmet he was wearing and now he was having a problem getting Erik to see the insanity of it all.

Charles took a flying leap for Erik, concerned for humans and mutants alike. After reaching out to feel the captains of the American and Russian vessels, he became connected to the others on the ships, good men who were just following orders. He couldn't let Erik destroy those innocent men; their lives, their families.

He and Erik rolled in the sand, Charles trying to get the helmet off of the metal bending mutant. He felt the punch to the face, stopping him for the briefest of moments. He could sense the fear of the men on the ships, and he wanted to make that stop.

Erik got one more lick in before standing, leaving Charles in the sand. He was seeing just how twisted his friend really was at the moment. He rolled to his stomach to stand when he heard a new noise.

It was like a bad dream. He saw Moira shooting at Erik, stupid thing to do since the man could stop missiles mid-air. He saw Erik deflecting the bullets away toward the ocean and over his head, but it was enough of a distraction that he wasn't controlling the missiles anymore. Charles realized that Moira was trying to save the soldiers on the ships in her own way.

Charles leapt up and instantly regretted doing so. He saw Erik's hand wave in his direction and the next moment the blinding, white hot pain hit him, his lower back feeling like it could explode at any moment.

He landed face-first in the sand, tasting the grittiness as he let out a blood-curdling scream. His right hand was trying to find a way to take the edge off the pain as he saw a pair of black boots run past his field of vision. Hands turned him to the right, his head resting in someone's lap.

The blinding pain struck again as he felt the bullet being pulled out of his spine. He couldn't hold back the screams of pain as he felt the bullet leave his body. He opened his crystal blue eyes to see Erik holding him, cradling him actually. Charles knew he was on the edge of consciousness, his mind wanting to shut down, to give him peace. He knew if he gave in, his mind would radiate his pain to the others the moment his eyes closed, but he didn't want them to know the amount of pain he really was in.

Erik's attention turned to Moira, who had since dropped her gun and was staring at Erik and Charles, her face registering shock. He could feel the guilt radiating from her mind without even reading it.

"You did this!" Erik exclaimed, his hand shooting out toward the hapless CIA agent. He saw the dog tags around Moira's neck shoot up and start strangling her.

"No, Erik, she didn't do this," Charles said, looking up at his friend. "You did."

Charles knew in his heart that it was never Erik's intention to hurt him; he was trying to defend himself and if he was honest, the other mutants and Moira who were stranded on the beach.

But he had to get Erik's attention away from Moira before he killed the brave CIA agent. Charles watched as Erik's hand fell, coming to rest again on his chest, his eyes turning to look at him.

  
It was as if Erik was seeing, really seeing him, for the first time.

"They want us to fight each other, when we should be coming together. You and I are brothers. We want the same thing," Erik said, a sadness in his voice that Charles had heard before. But it was laced with guilt as well.

"I'm sorry Erik. But we do not."

Erik looked into the eyes of the man who had become his brother, who had saved him. All he saw were tears falling from those crystal blue eyes; pain, hurt and betrayal. He sat there, weighing his options for a moment before he waived Moira over.

Charles felt the shift as Erik turned his position over to Moira and stood up. The pain intensified as she tried to carefully maneuver his head into her lap.

"I'm so sorry Charles! I'm so sorry!" Moira exclaimed, hot tears burning her eyes and falling to the chest of the man whom she had become fond of.

He grabbed her wrist before replying, "Its ok love. It's ok." He grunted in pain as she shifted slightly below him.

He could hear Erik talking to the others, but he could not concentrate on that while the pain was radiating all through his body, even into his brain.

Charles was hastily putting up mental barriers, hoping they would hold when he heard steps. He his head slightly to see Erik's hand outstretched and Raven walking toward him. But Raven came to him first, kneeling next to him, tears in her eyes. He could hear her thoughts, the warring in her mind on wanting to go with Erik and her intense worry for her adoptive brother.

"You should go with him, it's what you want." His eyes gave away the truth in him, how much he really wanted her to stay. But he knew he couldn't hold her back anymore.

"You promised to never read my mind," Raven stayed sadly, wiping a hand over his brow. She figured her thoughts were pretty loud anyway.

"I know. I promised you many things, and I didn't keep them I'm afraid," he replied, moisture again leaking from his eyes. He knew she had feelings for Hank, and to him, a part of him hoped she stayed just for him. But he could feel that Erik had turned her mind and started her on a dark path, one he wasn't even sure if the both of them could come back from.

"Take care of him," Raven replied, looking to Moira before kissing his forehead. She stood up, taking Erik's outstretched hand. Charles touched her mind, one last time, I love you Raven, I always will. I will never be far away if you need me.

The pain in his heart was so great, tearing him apart piece by piece, knowing that her heart belonged to Erik and his cause. It was at that moment he knew how much he loved his sister and didn't want to see her hurt, or worse.

He knew he was letting her go, but he really didn't want to. He had tried to protect her since the day he found her in the kitchen when they were 12 years old. But apparently all he had done was drive her away, the one person who really knew him best.

Raven and Erik glanced down at Charles and Moira, a brief moment of sadness washing through their minds, a wave he could feel as it mixed with his emotional and physical pain. The tears fell freely as Azazel teleported the 5 mutants off the beach. Charles had never felt more betrayed than he did in that moment.

Charles heard boots pounding in the sand before Hank slid beside him and Alex and Sean dropped to their knees on either side of Hank.

"We need to get you to a hospital Charles," Moira said as he grabbed her hand.

He tried to sit up, holding on to Moira and Hank when the agonizing pain he'd been feeling since he'd been shot increased tenfold, causing him to scream out, some of the mental barriers starting to crumble.

"Wait, Charles. Don't move."

It was in that moment, Charles realized something was horribly wrong. He was confused for a brief moment before replying to Hank, "I....I can't...I can't....I can't feel my legs. I can't feel my legs. I can't feel my legs." He kept saying it over and over, hoping this was just some bad dream that he would awaken from.

But he wasn't dreaming. Charles really couldn't feel his legs. And he could tell his voice was getting weaker as the edges of his vision blurred, before everything went gray and he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Charles awoke slowly, his sense of smell waking first, the air permeated with antiseptic and illness. He groaned as his mind roused next, the voices that were normally just a buzz screaming at him. He panicked at first, but calmed as he managed to dull them down as quickly as he could. It was then he realized that his mental barriers were gone, almost as if they had been blown apart, something he had never experienced before. He started slowly, building them brick by painful brick until he knew this one would hold if anything else went askew.

He made sure he had his mind squared away before he opened his eyes a crack, the light overhead and the white of the room blinding him momentarily. He shielded his eyes with his left hand as he looked around, taking in the fact that's was firstly, in a hospital, and secondly, he was the only patient in the room. He saw the minimal art on the walls, small tv in the corner and the window across from his bed. But what made his skin crawl was the empty wheelchair in the corner. _It wasn't a bad dream or a nightmare. I really am paralyzed._

Charles frantically searched his mind for answers, finding memories closest to the surface; being shot, of Erik and Raven abandoning him and the others on the beach, of his pain, the horror of the realization that he couldn't feel his legs and then darkness. A stray tear fell as the emotional and physical pain of what happened on that beach washed over him. He allowed himself to cry, knowing that his life would never be the same.

He let himself go for a few minutes before he wiped his face, scrubbing away the tears, hoping to erase the pain. Charles glanced to his right, startled to see Hank sitting next to the bed, back to his human form. The poor guy was asleep, laying haphazardly in the chair, his glasses discarded on the table next to him. Behind him was Álex and Sean, heads resting against each other as they snored softly.

He chuckled softly as he watched them sleep, realizing they still looked like the teenagers that they were. The smile vanished from Charles face when he recognized that everything that had had happened over the past month had made these boys into men, perhaps a bit sooner than it should have. They saw death and destruction, saw friends leave and betray them. In the end, they had chosen to stay with him. He would be forever grateful for that.

Charles had just turned his head to look out the window, taking in the warmth of the sun when he heard rustling from the boys.

"Charles!" Hank exclaimed, leaping out of his seat. This cry awoke Álex and Sean, the two banging heads together before standing just as quickly. Hank put his glasses on as the boys pulled their chairs closer to the bed.

"Hank, Alex, Sean. Are you three all alright? Is Moira ok?" Charles asked, wanting to make sure nothing bad had had happened to the young men while he was unconscious. He was also curious as to where the CIA agent was as well. He felt responsible for all involved and what had gone down on the beach.

"Yes we're fine Charles. Moira left to get cleaned up but she was coming back when she had rested some. We told her we would stay here," Hank replied, glancing at Alex and Sean. He then voiced what the three were thinking very loudly, "We've just been worried about you."

"How long have I been unconscious?" Curiosity was getting the better of the young telepath. He was still somewhat drowsy even after being awake for a few minutes.

"Four days," Hank replied, glancing at the other two. It had been a long four days, not knowing if Charles would wake up or even live. He had internal bleeding that they didn't even know about until they got to New York. They had lost so much already and didn't want to lose the one man who had faith in them all.

"What?!" Charles exclaimed incredulously.

"It took us a while to get to a hospital," Sean said, as he and Alex and Hank exchanged pointed looks amongst themselves.

"What aren't you telling me?" Charles asked, a look of apprehension crossing his face, picking up on how uncomfortable the three men looked.

"We could feel your pain. I didn't know your mind did that when you were unconscious. I know it doesn't do that when your just sleeping," Hank replied, looking over to Alex and Sean.

"Oh my god," he breathed out, his eyes diverting from the guys to the other side of the room. That's why his mind was so jumbled and the barriers blown away. They must have imploded when he lost consciousness.

"Professor? Are you ok?" Alex asked, glancing at Hank and Sean. The time on the road with Moira had been hell due to the extreme pain they all were in. The headache was worse than any migraine Alex had ever had. Hank and Sean had said the same. The only one who didn't seem phased was Moira. But then again the young agent kept saying how much Erik and his mess was giving her a headache, so they weren't sure if that was it or if she had felt Charles' pain without realizing it. None of them knew why they experienced intense pain the closer they were to the unconscious telepath, until they had reached a hospital and Charles was started on pain meds. That was when the pain vanished, and they just knew what had been going on.

"I'm so sorry. I knew it could happen if I ever lost consciousness involuntarily, but I was hoping I had enough barriers in place so it wouldn't affect those closest to me," Charles replied sadly, guilt washing over him as he realized the pain he put the three men into while they were helping him.

"Professor, it's ok," Sean said, a smile forming on his face, something that had been missing from everyone's face for the past few days. He continued, "Once they gave you some pain medicine, we all stopped hurting. We're just glad you did ok through surgery and all."

"You had us more worried than anything," Alex added, speaking for all in the room.

Charles looked into the faces of the men sitting near him. He knew he was so blessed to have them in his life. "I'm sorry I worried you chaps."

Hank raised his hand. "Charles, it's ok. We weren't going to leave you for anything, especially after what happened. Moira has been a huge help. She arranged to have you transferred here to New York near your house."

Charles smiled, sensing that the guys hadn't had decent sleep or food in the last few days. "Thank you for that. I truly do appreciate it. But by the looks of it, you all need sleep and food. Why don't you all go to the house and get some rest. I will be fine, I promise."

The three remaining members of the team looked at each other before turning back to Charles. "Are you sure? We don't mind staying," Sean replied. They were all afraid to leave, afraid that something would happen again to their friend and mentor.

"I'm positive. I'll be alright."

The others exchanged glances again before standing. "Ok. We're going to go. But Charles, if you need us, send me a message," Hank said, smiling as he shook Charles' hand and tapped his head.

Charles watched the guys walk out of the room, glad that they were leaving to get proper rest. He also needed time to process what they had told him.

As the door shut, Charles eyes filled with tears yet again, then streamed down his face, a heaviness settling in the pit of his stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He watched the sun setting outside of the hospital, unable to bear the smell of the building and all the people fussing over him. Hot tears began falling as he thought again for the umpteenth time about what happened in Cuba.

It really had been the only thing he could think about since he woke up in the hospital two weeks prior. The feeling of utter betrayal and the loneliness of abandonment gnawed at him, slowly eating away at the barriers freshly erected in his mind and heart.

He loved Raven so very much. She was the first person in his life who understood his mutation and not freak out on him. He smiled as he thought back yet again to the night he found her in the kitchen at the mansion. He was thrilled to have someone like him and had been so excited to have someone to bond with and protect. But his protection turned into something more, almost an annoyance that she didn't want to look like everyone else. That reasoning was exactly why she went to Erik; he drove her away because he wanted her to be normal.

_I should've listened to her that night in the kitchen before the suicide mission we went on. My head was stuck so far up my arse that I couldn't see how she was hurting and only wanted to hear how much I cared for her in her natural blue form_. Charles sighed heavily before scrubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

Charles also had loved Erik like a brother. Erik was like him, he wanted the world to know that mutants were being born and had beautiful gifts. But after the humans tried to kill them, Charles realized that in some way, Erik was right; humans were afraid of them and what they could do. _Oh how I wish I could tell you that now_ , Charles thought, sadness washing over him again.

It wasn't like he hadn't tried to connect with them; he had tried a few days back. But the five mutants had released Emma from the CIA and she was blocking Erik and Raven and the rest so he couldn't even make a small connection with them. That's what angered him the most; neither wanted anything to do with Charles. Even though they knew he was injured, they didn't really know the extent of the damage.

Honestly, the fact that he couldn't walk again terrified the young telepath. Charles loved walking around the gardens, jogging through the woods, swimming in the pond and just being able to enjoy strolling through the house. Hank, Alex and Sean had already been discussing stuff they wanted to do with him once he was released, and that helped to pick up his spirits when they visited him.

One visit, Hank cautiously broached the subject of Charles' bedroom being on the second floor, surprised when Charles agreed that until an elevator could be installed, he needed to move his living space to the first floor. The telepath hated to admit how much was going to change in his life moving forward.

Charles couldn't hold in the sadness and anger inside any longer, releasing a scream that tore at the hearts of all who were within earshot. And just as fast as he screamed, it turned into frame wracking sobs, shaking him and the chair he was sitting in. The pent up anger, frustration, sadness, betrayal and pain had overwhelmed him for too long.

It was about a half hour later that Charles realized he wasn't alone outside with his thoughts anymore. He stretched out cautiously, expecting one of his floor nurses coming to take him back in for the night. He froze when recognized the presence beside him.

"Hello old friend."

Charles head snapped around in anger. Standing next to him was Erik, wearing normal clothes and surprisingly, no helmet. He also looked uncharacteristically nervous.

"What are you doing here?" Charles spat out angrily as he spun his chair around, his eyes alone conveying the rage and pain that had built up over the past two weeks.

"I...I needed," Erik stumbled, looking down to his hands which were clasped together tightly in front of him. "I wanted to check on you."

"You wanted to check on me?! Really Erik. Piss off," Charles said angrily, looking away from the man who was supposed to be his brother. The familiar pain washed over him, ripping away at his heart that he had tried to start to heal.

Erik took a step toward the injured man. "Yes Charles. I wanted to come check on you." He reached the chair and stood face to face with Charles. "You're my brother. Why would you think I wouldn't come?"

Charles' face turned dark red, his once crystal blue eyes turning dark with heavy emotion. He had to look away from the man he once considered his friend and brother to avoid outright punching Erik in the face.

"Because you and Raven abandoned us! You left us behind when we needed you both the most!"

Charles wheeled back away from Erik. He could feel the honest confusion and anger swelling and radiating off Erik. But he didn't even attempt to get inside his mind, not after what happened on that sub with Shaw. He could see Erik trying to formulate some sort of response, but Charles didn't give him the chance to.

"Do you know what happened after you left with Azazel and the others? Do you?" He spat out, pissed that Erik didn't see what the consequences of his actions were.

"Charles," Erik tried to begin, but Charles wouldn't let him talk.

"Hank said it took them almost two days to get to a town that had a hospital. Alex, Sean and Hank had to carry me the whole way, since I was unconscious. Not to mention that the barriers in my mind that I had built up years ago exploded from the pain I was in. I was projecting my pain onto them while I was out of it, making it harder for them to get the help we needed.

"Then it was at least another day before Moira could arrange a plane to get us from Cuba here to New York. They stayed with me, all four of them, they never left unless it was to get cleaned up or something like that. They cared so much that they stayed and helped me."

Erik sat down heavily on one of the benches near Charles, trying to process what he was being told. He never imagined that it took that long for the remaining mutants and Moira to get to a hospital or even away from that beach. His head went into his hands heavily, a stray tear falling as he realized he had let his friend, his brother down. He had made a mess of everything without realizing the consequences it had on others.

"Erik," Charles began, emotion rolling over him, threatening to send him into another sobbing fit. "I'm paralyzed from the waist down. I'll never walk again."

Erik's head shot up at that statement, disbelief crossing over his face as he stared at Charles. He realized that that was the reason the young telepath was still in a wheelchair two weeks after being injured. _How stupid of me to not realize it_ , Erik thought, guilt washing over him in waves.

"Charles, I'm so, so sorry. If we had stayed to help and not run off you wouldn't be paralyzed now."

Charles cleared his throat, looking away from Erik. He hated how awful he was being towards Erik, but with his mind the state it was in, he didn't care at the moment.

"Well, there's nothing to be done about it now. It happened right after you left, while we were trying to get off that beach. Now, if you don't mind, I'm quite tired." He rolled the wheelchair around, wanting, no needing, to get away. He began to leave before stopping for a brief moment.

"Goodbye Erik," he said forcefully, leaving the metal bending mutant behind in his wake.


	3. Chapter 3

One month. It had been one month since that day in Cuba. One month since his world had shattered and changed how he thought, acted, felt, even how he spoke.

Charles wheeled himself outside, as far away from the mansion as he could. He would forever be indebted to Hank, Sean and Alex for staying with him. They had been so caring, helping Charles as much as he would allow them. They never infringed on his privacy or independence. They even supported Charles’ decision to wipe Moira’s memories of her time with the mutants for her safety and theirs, even though they all knew how much this would hurt the young telepath.

He let out a shaky breath as he made his way around to the back, knowing he would be alone for a time, before the others came looking for him.

Ever since leaving the hospital two weeks prior, Charles had difficulty keeping his pain under control. It wasn’t just his physical pain either; his mental and emotional state had been a mess since his encounter with Erik at the hospital. Combining those together and most days Charles was a wreck.

Too many memories resided along with the living in that house. It haunted him to go by her room. Even his study held too many reminders of her; her laying on the couch curled up with a book while he studied, the two of them playing chess, and even just them on the couch, each in their own world but very much a comfort to the other. Many times the others found him staring off into space in his room, tears falling unbidden as memories and emotions flooded over the injured man.

Charles maneuvered the wheelchair from the driveway to the walking path, heading for the pond out back. It had always been a place of peaceful solitude for him, where he could think or, in some cases, not think.

He knew if he was given the chance, he would forgive Erik and Raven for Cuba. But it still hurt to think that they put themselves over him when he had tried to be a good friend and brother to both. On one hand, Charles knew he was being selfish, but on the other hand he had his life shattered the most by the mess that was Cuba.

He pushed harder, his heart so conflicted with emotion. He just wanted her back, the Raven he knew. But Charles knew this would never happen; she had changed so much, especially after Erik had joined them. He would never have the innocent young girl he loved like a sister and had tried fiercely to protect.

Charles stopped his wheelchair dead in its tracks, a lone figure sitting by the waters edge capturing his attention, a lone figure he never expected to see again so soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was sitting on the bank of the pond, staring at the water as he absently twirled two metal spheres in his hand, letting them roll around his palm. He had no clue why he was here; Charles had made himself known that day at the hospital.

But he was drawn back to this house, to the friendship and comradery he had before Cuba with Charles. It was something missing, a lonesome feeling that he couldn’t explain, even to Raven. The two had talked just the previous night but she couldn’t understand the melancholy mood he found himself in.

Erik knew he wanted to make things right between Charles and himself, well, as right as he could make it. Finding out that if they stayed, had helped Charles rather than run away, most likely he wouldn’t have become paralyzed. The guilt of that truth washed over him, ebbing away at the tough exterior he had erected so many years ago. Some how, some way, Charles had started to break through.

He was so deep in thought that he never heard the squeak of the wheels as the spheres clicked together above his hand.

“Erik? Why are you here?”

Erik jumped at the soft voice, the metal orbs falling to the grass harmlessly as he turned around to face the questioner. He didn’t think Charles would find him so quickly, or even at all.

Charles had locked his wheelchair into place and was looking at Erik with genuine questioning in his eyes. The two man locked eyes for the briefest of moments before Erik glanced away. He stood, brushing the grass off his pants as he tentatively made his way over to Charles. He kept his gaze lowered, the guilt of what happened wrapping around him, suffocating him almost, as he stood in front of the young telepath.

“I guess it’s because, well, I don’t like how I left things between us at the hospital and what happened in Cuba.” He glanced down to Charles before looking away again. “And I miss you, my friend.”

Charles was taken aback by the honesty his friend was conveying to him. Erik had been reserved ever since they met; this was a different side of the metal bending mutant that he just wasn’t used to seeing. He swallowed his own pride as he said, “I’m sorry I was so harsh with you my friend, at the hospital. I didn’t mean to be.”

Erik sat down next to the wheelchair as looked out to the pond before replying, “You had every right to Charles. We...I was so selfish. I couldn’t see past my own anger to see that you needed me. And I left. I left you behind when you needed me the most.”

Charles looked out to the pond thoughtfully before saying, “When you left us in Cuba, you made it clear your agenda was different than ours.” Charles looked down to his friend, knowing that there was still good in the man. “But you came to the hospital. You put your plans aside to come check on me. For that, I will be eternally grateful.”

Erik’s head shot up, looking over incredulously to the telepath. “You’re grateful?”

Charles placed a hand on the metal bending mutant’s shoulder. “Yes, I am. Even though I was angry with you, you cared enough to come back. You showed compassion, something you hadn’t been able to show in a long time. And for that I am grateful.”

The two fell into a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Erik, for his part, was still grappling with the guilt of Charles’ injury and the fact that the telepath had been so forgiving.

Charles’ thoughts had been turned to Raven yet again, still unable to feel his sister. He knew in his heart that moving on would be for the best, especially for him. If he continued to dwell on it, it would consume him more then it had already and would make him into the man he didn’t want to become.

It wasn’t long before he could feel the thoughts of Hank, the young mutant clearly speaking to him mentally. _Where are you Charles? We know you’re outside because we didn’t find you in the mansion. Are you ok?_

He responded by saying, _I’m out by the pond. Yes I’m quite alright Hank, thank you for asking. You all can come on down here. I’ll wait_.

After getting confirmation from Hank, Charles looked down to his friend. “I don’t know if you want to stay or not, but Hank, Alex and Sean are on their way down here. They’ll be here any moment. They’ve stayed on to help establish the school and have been very good about letting me have privacy. But if I stay gone too long, they send out the dogs, so to speak.”

Erik stood once again, facing Charles. “I’d rather not be here when they come. Maybe another day. For now, I’ll take my leave.” He gave a Charles a small smile laced with sadness before turning to walk away.

Charles caught the metal controlling mutant’s arm, stopping his momentum for a moment. “Erik, you and Raven and the others are always welcome here. I know we fought against them, but Angel, Azazel, Emma and Riptide are our brothers and sisters too. You never have to hide from us.”

Erik looked down, not saying a word but only nodding as he once again took his leave, this time nothing stopping him.

Charles watched Erik leave, the mutant disappearing into the woods. He knew that his offer would never be redeemed, that this was probably the last time he would see his friend and most likely would never see Raven again either. A stray tear fell as he heard Hank, Alex and Sean bantering as they neared him. He was going to miss them, but he had a new future to look forward to. He would have to move past being left behind.


	4. The Future Comes Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - so originally chapter 3 was going to be the end, but I decided to add a couple more at least to explain his behavior in days of future past; he was blaming Erik despite trying to let go of what happened on the beach. So this chapter (and a few more) was born. So I’m not infringing or anything, dialogue is from the movie, well, as best as I could remember.

He sat alone, the room dark, trying to drink his pain away. Ten years had passed since Cuba, since he had seen Erik and Raven and five years had passed since the school closed. Everything he cared for had been ripped from him, opening old wounds he had thought were bandaged and healed.

Charles would never admit it, but he missed Erik and Raven so much. He had tried to move on, to forget about them. But he never could. The last nail in the coffin was when the students and teachers had been drafted and he had to close the school he and Hank had worked so hard to open. Charles had never felt so alone in his life.

A year after Cuba, the president had been assassinated. Through the grapevine, Hank and Charles had heard Erik had been behind it and was being held somewhere under the pentagon. He began to wonder where Raven was, since she was never seen or heard from again. He tried to push those thoughts out, but his sister was always on his mind.

After the school closed, Hank developed a serum to fix Charles’ spine and give him his mobility back but it came with a price; the loss of his power. Not that he minded that side effect; his head was finally quiet after almost thirty years, no more pain and voices and other emotions slamming into him at all hours of the day. He began to blame Erik and Erik alone for the predicament he now found himself in.

But in the back of his mind, he knew he had let both of them down, well everyone down. He turned in on himself, tearing down all the good in his heart and mind that he had built. He wasn’t being rational with his emotions, his resentment, self loathing, his pain and Charles knew it. But as long as he had the serum to take away most of the pain, he lied to himself and Hank, making it seem as if everything was ok.

Charles had just poured another drink when he heard someone yelling “Professor!” multiple times down the hallway near his room. He stayed still, not wanting to give himself away, unsure who would be calling him by that title. _No one has called me that in years_ , he thought sadly as he took a sip.

He then heard a roar, which meant Hank was in his beast mode and wasn’t a good sign. Charles sighed before picking himself out of the chair, walking down the hall. He heard the chandelier swing and Hank roar again as he started down the stairs.

“Hank, what’s going on here?” He asked, trying not to trip down the stairs. _Maybe I should slow down on the alcohol today_.

“Professor?”

“Please don’t call me that.” He looked over at the table, seeing a man laying on his back, breathing heavily while Hank hung from the chandelier. What the bloody hell went on here?

“You know this guy?” Hank asked, glancing back at his friend and mentor. Hank knew he didn’t recognize the stranger and was still tempted to throw the guy out, literally.

“Yeah he looks slightly familiar. Get off the bloody chandelier Hank.” Hank obliged and jumped down, landing neatly next to the stranger.

“You can walk.”

“You’re a perceptive one.” _Geez, of course I can walk, I’m standing on two legs, Captain Obvious._

“I thought Erik...” _Wait, what? How does he know Erik?_

“Which makes it slightly perplexing that you missed our sign on the way in. This is private property my friend. I’m going to have to ask him to ask you to leave.” Charles put his head into hands, feeling a headache coming on. _Maybe one more drink won’t be too bad._

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. Because I was sent here for you.”

“Well, tell whoever it was that I’m busy.” _Seriously?_ Charles couldn’t fathom who would send for him now a days. _Unless it was Erik, and if it was him, he can go to hell._

“That’s going to be a little tricky because, the person who sent me was you.”

“What?” _Definitely going to need another drink._

“About fifty years from now.”

“Fifty years from now, like in the future fifty years from now.” _Oh my god, I should’ve just stayed upstairs_.

“Yup.”

“I sent you from the future.” He looked over to Hank, his face clearly showing the preposterousness of what the stranger just said. _Did Hank put something new in the serum that has me hearing things? Nope he obviously heard it too._

“Yup.”

“Piss off.” This was the only retort that came to the telepath’s mind. Charles was trying to connect the dots but failing miserably.

“If you had your power you’d know I was telling the truth.”

“How do you know I don’t have my pow....who are you?” How this guy knew that personal bit of info was beyond Charles. But it startled him nonetheless.

“I told you.”

“You CIA?” That train of thought scared him; it had been ten years since he’d even spoken to the government agency. He had hoped they had forgotten about him and the others and that day in Cuba.

“Nope.”

“You’ve been watching me?” Okay that might have been worse, knowing someone may be watching him and his activities some how.

“I know you Charles. We’ve been friends for years. I know your powers came when you were nine. I know you thought you were going crazy when it started, all the voices in your head and it wasn’t until you were twelve that you realized all the voices were in everyone else’s head. You want me to go on?”

“I never told anyone that.” Charles mind was blank, trying to wrap around how in the hell this guy knew so much about him, even a personal detail like that. _Maybe he’s telling the truth._

“Not now, but you will.”

“Okay, you’ve piqued my interest, what do you want?” _If he’s not lying, then why would I send him back in time to this time in my life, probably the lowest point?_

“We have to stop Raven. I need your help. We need your help.”

 _Raven_. He looked at the man standing in front of him, a mixture of curiosity and incredulousness flashing in his eye and across his face. _This can’t be happening. It just can’t_. “I think I’d like to wake up now,” Charles said aloud, standing and heading into his study. _I definitely need that drink now_.


End file.
